The goal of this research is to study the factors involved in the onset and control of meiosis in mammalian germ cells. The main approaches used to accomplish our objectives will be the induction of meiosis in vitro in organ cultures by meiotic gonads, extraovarian structures and conditioned medium. We also will study the nature of the factors involved and the possibility of isolating female germ cells.